Tough Choice
by Bao
Summary: ok, I don't want to give away anything yet so I'll just tell you guys what this part is about. Just an opening story of friends and boyfriends. A S&S FIC. PLEASE READ!!


Hi guys, I'm back and here to stay! Nothing new. So just read the story and please review!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tough Choice

__

Truly loving another means letting go of an expectations. It means 

full acceptance of another's personhood.

****

- Karen Casey

Life was just gorgeous for Shelby and her best friends (Daisy, Juliette, Lynette). All they ever talked about was boys. They were always best friends since 2nd grade till now they're freshmen. Each of them made a vow that no matter what, they will remain friends forever no matter what comes between them. And for sure guys were the last thing that they could think that could break their friendship.

{Friday, 8:30 AM}

-The girl walked to school together since they lived on the same block. 

Juliette- I can't believe this is really happening! (happy)

Shelby- (smirk) what?

Juliette- I'm going out with Auggie

Lynette- (a dislike look) Auggie? (Jules nod) The Puerto Rican guy?

Juliette- YEAH! ........why?

Lynette- nothing (trying lied)

School started and they enter their homeroom. As the student were talking, the teacher walked into the room with a new transfer kid. He was wearing a blue jersey with the most breathtaking smile and as he step into the class, all the students were caught speakless as each one of them catch their eyes upon the new kid.

"Well student, as you can see, we have a new student. This is (looking down at a paper)...Scott. Scott Barringer." said the teacher. "Hi." Scott spoke looking at the blonde chick with black streaked hair girl. He caught his eyes on her. All the girls were whispering and staring at Scott.

"Mmm... why don't you take a sit next to Shelby. She's over there." The teacher said. 

As Scott walked over to his sit. Everyone was watching him. Waiting for his next movement liked if he was a king.

The bell _RING_ and class begin.

"Now, I know it is almost summer (guys screaming YEAH!) .... BUT we still have a long way to go. As I say last week, we will have our final project. This project I will assign partners, so I'll save you the trouble of choosing. Now I have chosen partner based on their first letter of their name. Now Scott, don't worry, I have you a partner." The teacher said with a smile. 

"I'll let you guys have the rest of the class to get your project started. Mm... just move your sit next to your partner as I called out." 

As names are called out....

"And last and not least, Scott, you are with Shelby. Oh, look like you don't have to move anywhere." She laugh. 

**********************************

Scott- (he turn to face Shelby) hi, I'm Scott

Shelby- I know...(sarcastic)

Scott- I knew this wasn't the Shell headed school. Project on my first school day.

Shelby- don't worry, you're just on a bad day. The FUN will start up as this class is over.

Scott- so have you chose a topic, yet?

Shelby- me? This is our project **_together._**

Scott- look, why don't we start the project later liked after school. Because Class is ova.

Shelby- liked where? We're supposed to have a topic by TOMORROW.

Scott- then we'll get together at my house. 

Shelby- you want me to come into a stranger's house? Who do you think I am, a three year old?

Scott laugh at the jock. "No, I mean you know me and I know you."

Shelby- you know me? (sarcastic)

Scott- yeah, you're named is shelby and you know my named is Scott. Look, we have something in common already. (got up at the sound of the bell)

Shelby- and that is? (start packing)

Scott- we know each other name. 

"Yeah." Shelby said in a dumb full way.

Scott- then see you at my house, here's my address. Bye, gotta go.

Shelby- hey, WAIT!

Gave it to Shelby and dashed off without turning back to hear what Shelby have to say.

********************************

Shelby's friends came up to her.

Lynette- it's only the first day of his staying and Shelby is making a moved on the babe.

Daisy- go Shelby. (saying it deeply)

Shelby- yeah...whatever (rolling her eye and walk to her locker.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC... (ok, do you know where this story is taking? LOL...j/p

I know that was short, but please review if you want me to continue. If I get 10 reviews, I'll post the next one out very soon. And I am really hoping for 10 reviews!!!!! PLEASE!


End file.
